shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars D. Argo
Introduction Mars D. Argo, also known as "The Headless Majin", Is the main protagonist of the story, The 7th Heir. He is the foster son of a ruthless assassin, known for his cruelty. He is the only son, out of 7, to be adopted. Argo is a pirate with the goal of creating a harem. He founded the Dame pirates after the events of, The Seventh Heir. He sails the grand line in search of beautiful women to join his crew, all while fleeing from his 6 brothers who want to steal the family heirloom that Argo won fair and square from him. Appearance Argo is always wearing a pear of headphones which he got from a scientist friend of his he met in Karakuri island during the search for his family heirloom. He has soft, long, blue hair which gets lighter towards the tips. He always hears a jacket. Argo often wears blue jeans, with various different shirts. Argo's eyes are light brown. Personality Argo is very cocky. He often says things without considering others feelings. But he is brutally honest. If something is on his mind, he will say it without holding back. Argo has a very short attention span, which is one of his "gimmicks". Often, he will get distracted in the middle of conversations or important situations. He is known for not being polite, and to even sometimes rude to a certain extent. But none of it is on purpose. He is a loudmouth with a cocky attitude most of the time. He does often make people laugh without trying, despite his rudeness. He is overall loud and struggles to keep secrets. Argo is also known for almost never being modest. Argo is brave, and to an extent, even careless. But in the end, he is great at making friends. Abilities and Powers Argo uses standard hand to hand combat. Physical Strength Argo is very strong physically, but he has sensitive fists due to relying on his devil fruit to do most of the damage. Even though he has sensitive fists, that doesn't mean he has weak arms. In fact, another way to put it is that his arms are too strong for his fists. Argo is defiantly capable of lifting incredibly heavy things, but when it comes to punching things like boulders or steel, Argo feels lots of pain in his fists. His strength is defiantly immense. During the hunt for his family heirloom, he had to hold a descending ceiling trap to allow his allies to get through. The ceiling exerted thousands of pounds. His low endurance is due to him relying too much on his devil fruit abilities to do things for him, which might by why he is so cocky. He has a lot of faith in his devil fruit abilities. Agility Argo is already very agile and quick, his devil fruit abilities only improve on that. Speed is the one thing Argo doesn't lack in. He is able to keep up with the fastest. Argo's devil fruit ability compliments his already immense speed. Argo developed his sharp, lightning fast reflexes growing up in a house with 6 other brothers who constantly were out for him. He always had to work extra hard to prove himself, until he got his devil fruit abilities and began to slack off. Argo would always run from his brothers because they would often try to beat or steal from him. Devil Fruit Tama Tama ni mi (Head Head Fruit) Summary, Argo can produce and control small floating smiley face heads. He can also use them to spy on people by seeing and hearing through the eyes and ears of the heads. Type, Paramecia Usage With the ability to freely control the floating heads, Argo uses them like projectiles to damage the enemy. Not only does he use the heads to increase his speed, but his strength as well. He uses the heads to propel his punching fists a lot of the time. He also uses them to do mundane things like chores or spying on people. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Due to the constant demand for reading your enemies Argo grew up with, he has a '' significant proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. And with his speed, he is usually always able to react accordingly. He relies on this because if he were to get hit, it would effect him much more due to his low endurance. ''Busōshoku Haki: Argo's armament is a purplish black. He is very adept in this skill. Argo always enforces his floating heads with haki which makes them that much stronger. '' ''Haōshoku Haki: ''Argo discovered he had this ability when he was young. His step-brothers would often taunt and torture him, and when Argo got a pet parrot, his brothers tortured it right in front of him. Argo unknowingly used Haoshoku haki for the first time to knock out his brothers and save his bird, which was later killed by his brothers for revenge. The need for this haki increased as Argo searched for his family heirloom and had to survive his fathers crazy antics and traps that were set up, such as swarms of beasts. Argo still doesn't have too much control over the haki, but he is still learning. Despite that, he still isnt modest. '' Relationships Crew, Argo is the captain of the Dame Pirates. Family, He is the adoptive son of the sinclair faily, but his true parents are the Mars family. Allies/ Friends, Argo is friends with a sientist on Karakuri island who often asks Argo to test his new inventions. Enemies, His enemies are his 6 step-brothers who want revenge on him for winning the faily heirloom eventhogh he is adopted. History It began when Argo was abandoned by his father and left to die as a young kid around 4 or 5 years old. Argo didn't die though, he was captured and sold into slavery. He was a slave for 3 years, when he was saved by an assassin named Ecstasy Sinclair when he was on a mission to assassinate an important target. That target was Argo's master. Ecstasy took in Argo as one of his own, and as a welcoming gift, he gave Argo a devil fruit, the Tama Tama no mi. it was possible the one moment in his life that he actually felt pity for another human. Unfortunately, Ecstasy's 6 other sons didn't feel the same pity. They saw Argo as an outsider and a weakling, due to him being the youngest. In Argo's new family, there was no mercy. Ecstasy wanted his children to grow into ruthless killers like himself, so he had very questionably methods as to how he took care of his children. Most of the tension was put on Argo, he was relentlessly bullied and beaten throughout the years. When Argo was 16, Ecstasy died. His will was read, and it relieved that since he "loved" his children so equally, he couldn't decide who to give the family heirloom, worth billions of beri to. So he set up the ultimate hunt for it. It would be every man for himself. There were riddles, traps, and dead ends. And the first to the heirloom won it fair and square. That was none other than Argo. Argo had built up a pirate crew in order to help him finally get the heirloom, which he successfully did. Upon getting the heirloom and defeating the legendary Ka'al, the world governments eyes were now on the Dame pirates and they finally received bounties. Naomi, a member of his crew, had a father in the navy who was the head of a navy base. And when her father abducted her, Argo and the rest of his crew not only wreaked havoc on the base and freed tons of criminals and pirates, but completely destroyed it: making their bounties, especially Argo's, skyrocket. The second event that raised Argo's bounty even more was the destruction of wonderland island, an island that lured pirates in order to trap and kill them secretly made by the world government. Character Design This character is based honestly on the person I've always wanted to be since I began watching one piece. I would always imagine what it would be like to live in the one piece world, and that led to creating this character. I wanted to have my own adventure within the one peace world. Major Battles Argo vs Dalenora (brother) Argo vs Ka'al of the tomb Argo vs Gemini (giant) Argo vs Queen Villa Argo vs Amon Dame pirates vs Sinclair family The Dame allience vs Maine fleet The Dame allience vs Sinclair empire Quotes "Have some patience, I'm screwing things up as fast as possible!" "I know I'm a handful, but that's why you have two hands." Trivia Argo is a musical prodigy, and plays nearly every instrument. He is also a genius in math, despite the ignorant impression he gives off. Mars D. Argo's name originated from the band with the same name. The same goes for the last name, Sinclair. Related Articles http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Tama_Tama_no_mi